


Sesshomaru's Stick

by kougaslover



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Anal, Body Modification, Chastity, Inucest, M/M, More Inucest, Oral, Piercings, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4619010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kougaslover/pseuds/kougaslover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inuyasha has always joked about Sesshomaru's stick, turns out he actually has one...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sesshomaru's Stick

It had been an adjustment, when Sesshomaru had joined their little troupe. The dai-youkai suddenly gracing Inuyasha and his small pack with his presence, though they’d all adjusted and truth be told the full inu’s knowledge, senses, and combat skill had been rather helpful in their endeavors.

Inuyasha had been the last to come round, not wanting the demon lord traveling with them, near them, or having anything to do with them. But, something had changed in Sesshomaru, and while still the aloof, slightly narcissistic demon with a cold demeanor he actually seemed to have found some compassion and care for his inu sibling.

Which was how they wound up sharing a hot spring, which was how Inuyasha took note of the odd…accessories…Sesshomaru wore under his clothing. He’d joked about the demon lord having a stick up his ass, but as his aniki stripped himself bare he found that the inu literally had a stick up his ass, though from what he could see “stick” was a gross understatement.

What looked like bone was poking out from between Sesshomaru’s rear, his anus dilated rather wide to accommodate the base of the assumedly phallic object inside him. If Inuyasha didn’t know any better, he’d almost suspect the object to be carved from one of his sire’s fangs.

“The hell is that thing inside you Sess?” 

“So curious otouto, planning to jest at my expense?”

“I might if I wasn’t wondering why you seem to have a second spine inserted in you.”

“And there you go anyway. If you must know, father put this in me. It is carved from one of his fangs, imbued with his youkai. He put it in me whenever I was not by his side, and it was in when he passed.”

“In when he passed, what, do you mean you can’t pull it out?”

“It responded to his touch, not my own.”

At that uproarious laughter claimed Inuyasha, the hanyou pulling himself up out of the water to sit on a rock ledge as he found himself fighting for air and shedding tears at his brother’s admission. Sesshomaru literally had a stick up his ass, well a huge carved chunk of inu bone, but the principle was the same. If anything, it just made it all the better, the dai-youkai walked around with a bone in his ass…

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and took a breath as his sibling enjoyed a good, long laugh at his expense. The pup likely wouldn’t be so jovial if he knew what it felt like to perpetually live with the long, obnoxiously thick phallus inside him, its energy preventing any attempt at removal. But the new, improved Sesshomaru would let him have his fun, though his new and improved attitude was challenged as a thought struck Inuyasha and the hanyou was suddenly next to him in the water.

A hand grasped the base of his father’s fang, and with a gentle pull Sesshomaru felt the removal of an object that had been inside him since a moon before his father’s passing. As the honed monster left him, Inuyasha took note of the sheer length and girth of the beast, silently excusing some of Sesshomaru’s prior behavior.

Sesshomaru himself was about to praise his younger brother, applaud his sibling’s smart thinking; if Tetsuiga responded to his touch why not this fang of his father as well? But then, just as the carved and shaped fang was almost free, right at the tip, Sesshomaru bucked as it was thrust back in to the hilt. Sesshomaru grabbed the base and pulled and received the same response he’d gotten for ages, total and utter refusal.

“Seems like pops left me two fangs of his huh?”

“Take it out, now.”

“No, I kinda like it where it’s at.”

In a flash Inuyasha was seized, one hand at his throat, the other glowing green with Sesshomaru’s poison. For once, being in such a position only brought a smile to Inuyasha’s face, finally having an upper hand on his dai-youkai brother.

“Kill me and it never comes out.”

“You’ll never take it out.”

“I might, one day. I’m not quite as heartless as you, aniki.”

“What do you want for its removal?”

“Hmm…I’m not sure, how about you try and curry favor with me big brother?”

Inuyasha was released as his taller sibling glared down at him. Moving back the emboldened hanyou drug himself back up onto the edge of the hot spring, resting back against the stone as he spread his legs and openly fondled himself.

“I certainly am aroused by all this, would be nice if someone were kind enough to pleasure me.”

“Do you honestly think I would?”

“I don’t know, how bad to do you want father’s fang out of you?”

“…It has been inside me for ages, teasing and tormenting me with each step, each movement.”

“I like oral, maybe a good rut if you’d prepare me. Daddy’s big fang in your ass must make it easy to keep a hard on…”

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and took a deep breath as his brother lightly palmed himself from his place in front of him. As his backside clenched upon the simply enormous phallus his father had saddled him with, he realized the hanyou had him beat. Moving between the pups spread legs he reached for the boy’s organ and gave it a stroke, ready to see if Inuyasha liked the same tricks their shared father had taught him when Inuyasha stopped him.

“Uh uh, kiss me first.”

Sesshomaru grabbed the younger inu by the arm and pulled him forward, drawing the boy’s head down so that their lips could meet. As the embraced the younger eagerly allowed him entry, tongue teasing his own gently. Could humiliation not be Inuyasha’s angle? Did he want Sesshomaru’s affection, even after the strained relationship they’d previously had?

Truth be told, Sesshomaru no longer harbored any ill will towards his brother. He had been hurt, had been angry, and his father’s bastard had been an easy and convenient target. But Sesshomaru had seen past that, had grown, and now knew his brother to be every bit his father’s son and a worthy heir to the Inu No Taisho’s legacy.

As he pulled away from Inuyasha’s lips Sesshomaru resigned himself to his task, sliding the boy forward to get easier access to the hanyou’s erect cock. The lean, lithe boy wasn’t lacking where his thighs parted, and for the first time since the owner of the “stick” had passed away Sesshomaru welcomed a cock between his lips.

“Oh fuck yeah, kami you’re good. Might need to have you give Kouga lessons.” Inuyasha moaned out as Sesshomaru swirled his tongue round the head of his brother’s cock, gently sucking as his lips gripped his brother’s hardness. Hearing mention of the wolf prince brought the elder’s eyes to meet his sibling’s, who was sitting propped up on his elbows.

“Gome brought this thing called a cock cage back with her from her time, locked Kouga in it and gave me the keys. After a month that wolf is a horny mess, not skilled like you though. Does have a great ass, be good and I’ll let you try it.”

Sesshomaru stayed on task instead of responding, but the mention of ookami backside sent a flash of desire through him. As he lavished attention on Inuyasha’s member his own hung flaccid between his legs. His sire and his younger brother were very much alike in appearance, and that similarity extended to their genitals as well.

Like his sire, Inuyasha was intact and unpierced with a soft nest of white fur at the root of his sizeable endowment. Sesshomaru on the other hand was bared of any foreskin, his glans exposed and pierced whilst the underside of his shaft was home to seven more piercings along with a ring around the base of his organ and the permanent removal of his pubic hair.

As he continued to make Inuyasha mewl softly, Sesshomaru wondered about what would have been. If his father had survived saving Inuyasha and Izayoi, would his little brother match him instead? Would he also be sporting the extensive modifications to his personal bits, or were they special to him, what Toga wanted for his first born, his Sesshomaru.

Or, would Toga have left his younger son as he was, unmodified to suit the demon lord’s kinky whims. As Sesshomaru sucked a bit of Inuyasha’s foreskin over his glans just to bob back down and retract it anew, he found himself glad that was a question with no answer. Inuyasha was a thing of beauty, and Sesshomaru found himself enjoying the pup’s cock, so much like his beloved sire’s.

“Oh Sess, oh I’m close. Fuck, do that move again, oh yes, yes, yes!”

Inuyasha curled himself up as Sesshomaru took him all the way, arms and legs wrapping round his aniki and holding the dai-youkai’s head to his groin as he reached his completion. As spurt after spurt of warm essence spilled into his throat Sesshomaru swallowed his otouto down, keeping the boy’s cock inside him until the hanyou’s release was finished and he relaxed back on the ledge he was perched upon.

“Damn Sess, that was wonderful. Want me to do you now?”

After a second Inuyasha slipped back down into the water, grasping his brother only to find his sibling’s penis to be utterly flaccid. It was a sight though, bared and prettied up with all of those piercings, the silver ring through the underside of his head, all the bars running across the underside, the ring around the base of his sex. 

“Man, not even semi-hard?”

“I…cannot achieve erection.”

“Really, the great Lord Sesshomaru can’t get it up?” Inuyasha asked bemused as he gave his sibling a couple of playful strokes, only to feel the full inu’s member twitch in his palm.

“The ring around my genitals, it is of father’s fang as well.” Sesshomaru informed his brother as for the first time in eons he felt his damnable sex respond to the touch of himself or another.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Inuyasha kept stroking and quickly had a fully erected, precum dripping dai-youkai cock in his hand. It was gorgeous too, Sesshomaru was huge at full mast, and the thought of what it would feel like with all those piercings had Inuyasha’s own endowment erect once more, his hole twitching in anticipation and want.

Abruptly pulling his hand away, and dodging his brother’s attempt to return it to his sex, Inuyasha watched as quickly his brother fell flaccid once more, the hairless and ringed organ unable to sustain erection or receive stimulation without his specific touch.

“Inuyasha…please.”

“Alright, lie up on the ledge, hold your legs apart I want to see you. Man, dad did all of this to you didn’t he?” Inuyasha asked as Sesshomaru lay on his back, exposing himself to the inu who could get him hard.

“When I came of age, I became father’s favorite pastime.”

“Not too hard to see why, lot of fun to be had playing with this big thing.”

Inuyasha quickly switched from stroking his brother to taking the big, much pierced organ into his mouth. He wasn’t the accomplished cock sucker Sesshomaru was, much more adept at eating out Kagome than servicing another male, but nonetheless Sesshomaru was on cloud nine. Watching the penis he’d resigned himself to forever seeing hang flaccid and lifeless between his legs hard and disappearing in and out of Inuyasha’s mouth was almost enough to bring him to tears.

Once again Sesshomaru felt almost nostalgic as he watched white hair bobbing up and down on his length. Toga had fitted the ring long before the phallus, in fact before the other…modifications, to his person. It had gone on right as he’d started to reach his sexual maturity, quickly and decisively heading off any ability of Sesshomaru’s to masturbate or pursue sex with another.

Release was granted by his sire’s touch, his sire’s rut, otherwise he hung limp and lifeless. He’d been trained to pleasure a woman, his sire tutoring him in all aspects of sex. Decades on Sesshomaru could still remember the frustration of it, face buried in the wet core of a beautiful inu demoness, tongue hard at work, hearing her pants and moans, tasting her wonderful juices and drowning in her scent and pheromones. And with the ring on, he hung dead flaccid, his sire only watching, critiquing and praising his efforts without giving him any relief of his own.

Sesshomaru was not sure how it was that Inuyasha’s touch somehow equaled his sire’s, but kami was he glad it did as his musings were interrupted by a climax that approached with an embarrassing rapidity. Bucking his hips he came into Inuyasha’s capable mouth, not even remotely caring that he a dai-youkai demon lord was on his back, hands gripping his ankles to spread himself for his brother and show off the huge phallus only the hanyou could remove from his backside.

“Thank you Inuyasha, thank you.”

“Come here aniki.”

A boneless Sesshomaru slid back down into the water and the two embraced, kissing and tasting themselves on each other’s lips and tongues. After a moment Sesshomaru hauled them both out of the spring and laid on the rock, his little brother resting on his chest as he lay on his back.

“This is nice.”

“Indeed, I am sorry I was not the sibling I should have been, I let my own pain and hurt keep me from my kin.”

“S’alright, think we’ll do just fine making up for lost time.”

“Indeed little brother. Will you remove them?”

Inuyasha’s hand found the ring round Sesshomaru’s jewels and fondled it for a minute, pondering the question as his brother held him.

“No. Father put them on, they stay. You can cum when we’re together though, if you’re good you can rut me or maybe Kagome, I’m sure she’ll flip if she sees all those piercings you’ve got. This beast, I have to think about this one. You’re gonna keep wearing it, but if you want a reprieve now and again I’ll find something suitable to exchange it with.”

Inuyasha’s hand slid between thighs that parted for him, finding the big piece of inu youkai bone and rocking it in and out of his brother’s channel as they rested together.

“You’ll take that abhorrently large thing out of me, only to inflict some other cruelty upon me?” Sesshomaru questioned, finding the idea of it not all that unpleasant if he were honest. Perhaps it was just a result of the training his sire had put him through, but the thought of Inuyasha’s control and dominance was one he was fast warming to.

“Maybe a collar and leash, chain you to something sturdy. Kagome’s power has increased a lot, she can bless something and make it Sesshomaru proof. Plus there’s all kinds of crazy shit in her time she can bring back. I do wonder though, father put all this stuff on you, did he ever restrain you?”

“All the time, and while I’m likely to rue this admission yes, I still have all of his “toys” as he called them.”

“You’ll have to show me some of them.”

“I think I would enjoy that otouto.”

The two held each other a moment longer, leaning in to claim another kiss. It was nice, to finally treat each other as kin, as brothers, to share the comfort of each other’s touch. Inu were physical creatures and both reveled in their newfound closeness. As Inuyasha’s hand continued to gently rock the “stick” in and out of Sesshomaru he laid his head against the larger demon’s chest, though perked up as he found two small indents in the toy’s base with his fingers and his older brother jumped.

“The hell was that?” As Sesshomaru squirmed lightly, Inuyasha felt the huge chunk of fang and realized the pads of his fingers in his two little indents had sent the energized leviathan buzzing like crazy.

“Inuyasha, whatever you did undo it!” Inuyasha sprung off his sibling before the elder dog could stop him, moving into a crouch, eying the tree line a short ways from the edge of the spring.

“Catch me if you can aniki!”

Sesshomaru nearly sprung after his sibling as the hanyou darted naked into the tree line, but then caught himself in a crouch. Cock stubbornly flaccid without Inuyasha’s touch, the full inu clenched down on the vibrating leviathan inside him. He realized as he let the inu run that Inuyasha was right not to take it out. His father’s fang was a gift, a very intrusive and constant reminder of his sire, and an aid in building a new relationship with his brother.

So long as he could touch his kin, the ring would allow him erection. All he needed to do was chase the boy down, and he could pin and mount him right on the forest floor. Inner demon rising at the thought, Sesshomaru let his otouto draw a bit more of a lead, reveling in the frustratingly pleasurable vibrations in his backside before he launched himself forwards into the forest.

Let the hunt begin.


End file.
